<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pushing The Limits by BSBLover2538</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931262">Pushing The Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538'>BSBLover2538</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BSB Birthday Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Spanking, Canes, Caning, F/M, Paddling, Painplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Leigh's birthday, she wants something that she craves, and surprises her BSB brothers and sisters with exactly what she wants them to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BSB Birthday Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pushing The Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leigh sighed softly as she left the bathroom, having cleaned it for the third time that week. Her boys had the worst aim, and she was constantly after them to clean up after themselves. She groaned as she heard James whooping happily in the den. She popped her head in, and looked at her two boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, Holden, how many times have I told you two to aim better in the toilet? Third time this week, and I am not doing it for another week. Clean up after yourselves, or I won’t be cleaning that bathroom anymore” Leigh wagged her finger at both her boys, who both nodded contritely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Mom, we promise to try harder” Holden chirped, and ran over to her for a hug. James followed, also promising. Leigh smiled and held her boys to her. She marveled that James was growing like a weed, it was only a week until his 11th birthday. The garage door went up, and the boys’ eyes lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys charged to the garage, and tackled Howie. Leigh chuckled and moved to the kitchen to get dinner started. After roughhousing with his boys for a few moments, Howie snuck up on his wife, and slapped her ass playfully. Leigh yelped, and whirled around, her husband immediately seeing the effect on her. He bit his lip, and Leigh mouthed “later”. He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After enjoying a family dinner, and playing with the boys, James and Holden went to bed. Howie poured a glass of wine for him and Leigh, and the two settled in the den under a blanket. It was still a little cool to be sitting out at night by the pool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on love?” Howie looked at his wife, who blushed and sipped her wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how my birthday is coming up?” she replied, and Howie rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do Le…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I know what I want this year. You know how we all have been doing whatever we wanted?” Leigh looked up at her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I was there with you for Kristin’s birthday, Kevin’s birthday, and you did whatever you girls did at Nick’s. Not to mention my own birthday. What do you want this year?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick, AJ, Lauren, Leighanne. I want to be spanked by each of them 11 times, and then by you for my last 3, and then fucked by you while sucking off AJ. The other three can play with each other. You know I’m a pain slut, as do they” Leigh looked up at Howie, who grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I watch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. And you know I love mild degradation as well. I want those four specifically. I want Leighanne to have the hairbrush, Nick to have the cane, AJ to have the wooden paddle, and Lauren to have the wooden spoon. You will do yours by hand, and then immediately push me to the floor and fuck me while AJ gets his cock out and forces it in my mouth. That’s how I want to celebrate my birthday. The boys can go to Kev and Kris’s for the night” Leigh smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to have everything laid out beforehand. I don’t think I could have picked a better way to celebrate your birthday my love. Do you want to tell the four of them the plan beforehand, or just invite them all over and then explain?” Howie ran his hand through Leigh’s hair, knowing that soothed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Invite them over and explain. It’s just easier. I’ll call Kris tomorrow to tell her about taking the boys. She will understand, and James has been asking to hang with Mason anyway” Leigh finished her wine, and looked up at Howie, wiggling her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insatiable baby, and I love it so much” Howie held his hand out, and the two walked into their bedroom, the door shutting with a click and locking a second later. Howie would unlock it before they fell asleep in case the boys needed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, they got their boys over to the Richardson’s, and came back home, waiting for the four to show up. Leigh had asked them to come over around 7, having gotten birthday greetings from everyone that morning. She had spent the morning with her husband and sons, enjoying a relaxing day by the pool, the weather finally warming up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, and Howie got up to answer it. Lauren and Nick came in, smiling happily, hugging both Howie and Leigh. Five minutes later, Leighanne and AJ showed up, surprising Lauren and Nick. The four looked at each other, and then at the couple in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Nick asked, and Leigh bit her lip, blushing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leigh’s birthday night. You all know she’s a pain slut” four nods answered Howie’s statement “well she wants the four of you to spank her with various implements. Afterwards, I will do the last 3 by my hand, and then fuck her while she sucks on AJ. Nick, Lauren, Leighanne, you three can have fun together if you want, or just watch” Howie smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes. What are we using?” AJ asked, and Leigh went to get the four things. She handed each of them to the specific person, and they all stared in surprise at what Leigh wanted them to use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it going?” Leighanne asked, feeling the back of the hairbrush. It was a heavy plastic one, so she knew it would hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, AJ, Lauren, Nick” Leigh replied, and the four nodded. Leigh saw them each adopt a stern look, and hid a smile as Leighanne grabbed her arm, looking down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pants and panties off little girl. Want your birthday spankings you think you deserve? Show the five of us that you want them” she glared, and let go. Leigh immediately stripped her lower half, bracing herself over the couch. Her ass stuck up, and she whimpered feeling Leighanne’s hand on her lower back, keeping her steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands go back, that’s five extra from each of us” Howie warned his wife, and Leigh nodded. She balled her hands into the cushions, and braced as best she could. Her cry was muffled as Leighanne sent the brush down on her ass for the first spank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other four watched as Leighanne sent the hairbrush down on Leigh’s ass ten more times, the last two hitting her sit spots. Leigh was already in ecstasy from the pain. She wanted more of it, and loved that more was coming. She gasped softly feeling AJ’s hand go to her lower back, knowing that the wooden paddle was next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God I love having my best friend’s wife’s ass at my disposal. Can’t wait to have that warm mouth sucking my cock in a little while. Let’s see what happens when I apply the paddle to this red ass” AJ taunted as he laid down the first spank. Leigh had to curl her hands deeper into the pillows to not send them back to cover her ass. The pain shot up her body, and her pussy got wetter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell us that she gets off on this D” Nick noticed a small leak starting from Leigh’s pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes she does. It’ll be a puddle by the time you are done. But she knows to not blow the entire load before I get my load into her, if she knows what’s good for her” Howie said conversationally, ignoring the cries his wife was letting out as AJ continued paddling her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AJ dropped the paddle as Leigh took a couple deep breaths. She was almost halfway done, she could do more. Lauren grabbed the spoon, and grinned. The younger woman laid her hand on the small of Leigh’s back, seeing how red it was already. She knew the cane would be the worst for Leigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you find out she was a pain slut?” Lauren asked curiously, as the spoon whistled as it went down onto Leigh’s thighs. Lauren focused more on that with the spoon, alternating legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me after one of our bedroom sessions. She had been hiding it for about a year, so once she came clean, I belted her ass for lying to me for so long. She came instantly just from the belt. It’s been a process, but now she’s trained to let go once she’s given her the pain she thinks she deserves” Howie said nonchalantly. Leigh’s cheeks burned a bit, but she loved that they were talking about her as if she wasn’t there. That’s the humiliation she preferred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn” Nick grinned watching his wife. Lauren stood back up, and backed away. It was now down to the last 14 spanks, and both Leigh’s thighs and ass were a moderate red. Leigh knew her ass would be a deep red after the cane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a couple of minutes to breathe, as he got himself ready with the cane. Leigh knew it was almost over. Howie’s hand would be a piece of cake compared to the cane. She couldn’t wait to be fucked. Leigh knew that there was a puddle under her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” she yelped as Nick sent the cane down the first time. She panted softly, and braced herself better. Howie grabbed a dining room chair, dragging it into the living room so he could sit on it and spank his wife that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you trained her, thankfully. It sure shocked me when she told me that she needed pain one night. I know Brian didn’t want to spank her, but I had no problem with it. That was an interesting night” Leighanne thought back to when Leigh had confessed to her and Brian. She had come over for a threesome, something the two couples often did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, it wasn’t fun. But now it’s totally worth it” Howie smiled as he heard the cane come down for the last time. He turned towards the couch, and eased Leigh up into his arms. She was in pain, but there were no tears, which shocked Howie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, such a good girl” he cooed, and Leigh smiled weakly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” she whimpered, and he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick, get the soft blankets from my room please” he looked at the blonde, who ran to the master bedroom. Howie guided his wife over to the chair, and laid her over his legs on top of a layer of the soft blankets, rubbing her fire red ass gently. Leigh whimpered, but pushed through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, want the last three, and then be fucked, please” she begged softly, and Howie bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do the spanks, but do you really want to be fucked? Your ass is on fire Leigh” he asked, and the other four looked at each other, concerned. Had they gone too far? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But….” she winced, and Howie shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leigh, I won’t let you get fucked. We can do that by ourselves in a couple of days. Lauren, get the cream from the medicine cabinet. AJ, sorry about not getting Leigh’s mouth on your cock” Howie looked up, and AJ nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I’ll just borrow your wife in a couple weeks. Did we go too far?” he asked, fear in his tone. Leigh looked up at each of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I wanted this, I chose who I wanted, and what I wanted it to be done with. You all didn’t go too far. How about this? AJ, spray me with your cum. That’s enough, I know you are at full load” Leigh knew that AJ didn’t know about Nick’s small cock, yet at least. She wondered what Howie’s reaction would be after Lauren’s birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Leigh?” Howie looked down at his wife, who nodded stubbornly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll spank you three more times, and then AJ will spray you, and you can let go all over the floor” Howie nodded at his best friend. AJ smiled, getting his cock out and pumping lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howie flicked his wrist three times over his wife’s ass, Leigh crying out at each spank. He pulled Leigh’s head up by her hair, keeping it in place for AJ to cover her with his cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” AJ asked, and Leigh smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LEIGH!” he yelped as he let go all over the older woman. The sticky wet substance covered Leigh’s face, and dripped down to her breasts. She grinned up at AJ, who smiled down at her, kissing her head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howie took the cream from Lauren, and started gingerly spreading it on his wife’s ass and thighs. He knew it would be a few days of pain for her. Howie had to warn his sons to be careful with Leigh. He was considering asking Kris and Kev to keep the boys a couple extra days so that Leigh was over the worst of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting it covered, he eased her up, and she stood, wincing softly, but smiling at the other four. Nick, Lauren, Leighanne, and AJ gently hugged her, kissing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around them happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you all so much for an amazing birthday” she enthused, and they all chuckled softly. The four said their goodbyes, and Howie guided his wife to bed. It would be a couple of days before they could cuddle with her snuggled right against him like a glove, but Howie would make the most of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure her ass was on something very soft, and he laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms from that direction. Leigh curled into his embrace, a small whimper escaping. Howie sighed softly, and kissed her gently. Despite her being a pain slut, this was the most amount of pain he had ever seen her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday my love” he whispered, and Leigh looked up, kissing him on the nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best birthday ever, well top five at least” she whispered back, and Howie smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep baby, I got you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh fell asleep in his arms, knowing she was safe and loved. Her birthday had been amazing, and she couldn’t believe she had spent another one with Howie. This had been the 20th birthday she had spent with him, and she couldn’t wait for all the rest she would get. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>